So Sentimental
by JenJenJen13
Summary: In the midst of all the Soul Edge excitement, Yun-seong and Talim get a moment alone. A Yun-seong/Talim story from a Yun-seong/Mi-na shipper.


Let me be honest here: hi my name (penname) is Jenipunch (formerly Jenizaki) and I am a Yun-seong/Mi-na shipper cheating on my fandom with a Yun-seong/Talim story. Whew! Felt good to get that off my chest. :D

This is the first Yun-seong/Talim I've ever written, blah blah blah. In all honesty, although I rarely read Yun-seong/Talim (bad characterizations all around, most of the time) I kinda always wanted to try writing the two of them. That and I sold myself out to the enemy desperate for reviews ;D

Takes place in early SCIII, I guess? I'm not too familiar with SCIV events :/

xxx

Talim stared out towards the valley, her mind in a million places at once. The sound of the water wheels creaking as they spun had become so second-nature she barely registered it, which was lucky considering how she would probably end up staying here for much longer.

"Oi," came the familiar voice of Yun-seong behind her, and she felt a sharp poke to the back of her head, Yun-seong's preferred greeting.

"Hi," Talim greeted absently.

"Kids are hungry," Yun-seong complained, "and it's your turn to cook, which is good since I suck at it—what's with the long face? Are you doing that wind thing again? I told you to stop doing that, every time you do it bums you out—"

Talim had to laugh. "Yun-seong, don't talk about things you don't understand," she scolded gently, turning around to smile at her companion. Her expression must've given away her thoughts, because Yun-seong's tone changed.

"They're gonna be fine, Talim," Yun-seong said in what he probably thought was a reassuring tone, leaning his elbows against the balcony and studying her. "You're thinking too much again, huh?"

"No," said Talim defensively, "it's just—that sword is still out there, but there's nothing I can do about it, I can't leave these poor children here!"

"They were doing a'ight on their own," Yun-seong pointed out, "s'not like I _wanna_ leave 'em, don't give me that look—but you're right about us not staying here forever." He scratched his head awkwardly.

Talim laughed. "If you washed your hair it wouldn't itch like that," she teased.

"You shut up! I do too wash my hair!" Yun-seong complained, "I guess you're feeling better if you're makin' fun of me…"

"I was never feeling _bad_," Talim said, considering it, "not like when that awful sword is in my presence, at least. I just… feel guilty."

"You feel bad for leaving behind people you care about," Yun-seong guessed, "s'like when I think of how pissed off Mi-na had to be when she found out I took the sword she gave me and bailed. If you wake up and I've got a freakin' halberd in my gut, well, uh, y'know what happened…"

Talim giggled. "I'm sure she won't kill you," she said gently.

"Yeah, you don't know Mi-na. She gets off on that kind of thing." Yun-seong sighed, leaning back on the balcony. Thoughts of the woman who was like a homicidal older sister to him was making him feel oddly nostalgic. "Everything'll change once I get that sword."

"Yun-seong!"

"Don't start with me! I wanna see that sword for myself, and if it really is evil, then fine! But as of now nobody knows for sure, right?" Yun-seong shrugged. "So it's anyone's game. 'Sides, people always fear what they don't understand!"

"I suppose you would be the authority on that," Talim agreed, shaking her head, "Yun-seong you don't understand how dangerous it is! I've felt it for myself!"

"You felt it through the wind," Yun-seong argued, "how do you know you didn't, like, get struck by lightning or something?"

Talim opened her mouth to begin listing the reasons as to why Yun-seong was wrong wrong _wrong_, but she found herself in a familiar routine—instead she held her hand up. "I am not starting this again," she said firmly.

"Agree to disagree, I guess," Yun-seong agreed, scratching his head again.

"I know you'll do the right thing when the time comes," said Talim confidently.

Yun-seong laughed. "You _know_ I will?"

Talim nodded firmly.

Normally something like that would've made Yun-seong howl with laughter, but instead he nodded slowly. "Is that right," he said, surprisingly pensive for once. Then he looked up, something unrecognizable blazing in his eyes, and before Talim could react, he grabbed her by her elbows and kissed her.

She wasn't sure how they'd gone from having a conversation about Soul Edge to sharing the most incredible kiss she'd ever had (okay, her only kiss, but who was counting?), but she slumped against him as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt him begin to pull away, and she leaned closer to catch his mouth in another kiss.

They did finally have to separate to breathe, but Talim noticed Yun-seong hadn't yet let go of her, and she didn't intend to forcefully separate from him either. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, and she was fairly certain Yun-seong could hear her heartbeat, it felt like it was going to thunder right out of her chest!

Yun-seong was silent for a few long moments, his chin resting atop her head. Talim was too shell-shocked to say anything herself, leaning her face in the warm crook of his neck (and for the first time ever, almost wishing he wore his shirt _closed_; proximity to Yun-seong's sculpted pectorals were not doing her young hormones any favors).

"Talim, I—"

"Yun-seong, you—"

And their lips met in another kiss, and that was all the other needed to hear.

xxx

This is the shortest, fluffiest excuse for a story I have ever written; I AM ASHAMED OF IT D: Not really, but in all honesty if I wasn't such a die-hard Yun-seong/Mi-na (or would it be Mi-na/Yun-seong? Heh heh) fangirl then I would ship Yun-seong/Talim all the way. BECAUSE THEY'RE SO CUTE. And the dialogue was surprisingly easy for my Yun-seong/Mi-na shipper to write.

Anyway, that's my attempt at some Yun-seong/Talim, I hope you enjoyed it :D I'm working on a Siegfried/Cassandra story currently, finishing up Soul Switchin', and working on rewriting Search for the Sword (check my profile for more info if you're interested!).

Reviews are awesome, lemme know what you think!


End file.
